Training The Avenger
by Dragon6
Summary: After his families' death, Sasuke is consumed with thoughts of revenge. These thoughts lead him to the only person in the village who can help him, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze. Will Naruto help Sasuke in gaining his vengeance or can he lead him from the dark path?
1. Prelude

_**Prelude**_

Uchiha Sasuke stood as the rain soaked him. He looked at the headstones of his entire clan. It had been a week since the day known as the 'Uchiha Massacre'. In one night, the eldest son of the clan's leader slaughtered the entire clan with the exception of him. He was spared due to his weakness. It is what his brother said to him. He left him, finding him unworthy to kill.

After a while, Sasuke turned away from the sight. It would be a while before he ever returned.

 _ **XXX**_

Sasuke made his way through the streets. He ignored the looks of pity that he would get. He did not need their pity. He did not need anyone. As he continued on his way, he heard something that caught his attention.

"The eldest son of our Yondaime has retired?!" one female asked another.

"Apparently. My friend is the Hokage's assistant. She told me that he and Sandaime had a terrible argument. He practically ripped the hinges off his door. He then called him a failure as he left." The other female answered.

"Do you think he blames the Sandaime for what happened to the Uchiha? I knew that he was a member of the police force." That surprised Sasuke.

"Maybe but that is some kind of reaction to have, insulting the Hokage like that. Maybe he was ashamed that he was not here to stop Itachi. We all know that out of everyone in the village, he was Itachi's equal. Do you remember the Chunin Exams in Iwa?"

"Shhh! We are to never speak that name any more. What if the survivor hears you?" was the harsh whisper. Sasuke turned away and quickly ran toward the Hokage Monument. He ran in that direction because he knew that is where the Namikaze family lived. He only remembered because that is where he was for his sister's birthday party. He also remembered that his mother was friends with the Yondaime's wife, which was his mother. It was this man that he needed to see, _now!_

It took Sasuke ten minutes of hard running before he reached the door. He banged on it furiously, hoping someone answered. The door opened to reveal a thirteen-year-old teen. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a standard Konoha top with orange pants. The blond blinked in surprise to see who it was.

"You're Sasuke, right?" he asked.

"Are you Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a rush.

"I am." Sasuke dropped to his knees and bowed at his feet, tears dropping from his eyes.

"Please, _please_ , help me to get my revenge!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto looked at the boy with eyes of sadness.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **This is a rewrite of the original story. Somewhere along the line of this story I went off my path. My original plan was to have an older Naruto train Sasuke. Instead, I followed the plot of the story. So I decided to redo the story. I re-worked my plot and the story will be much different from what I had. So, enjoy the new story everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

People got out of the way of some of the adults got the hell out of the area. The reason for their fears was a woman whose red hair was whipping around and her eyes were filled with malice. Everyone saw that her fist were clenched and could feel her anger from the red aura that surrounded her. Those who ran in fear knew what that meant. Someone was about to get hurt really bad.

Said woman ignored everyone and focused on the object of her ire. Out of the eye of the public, she appeared in front of the home of her target. In one motion, she kicked the door off its hinges. It surprised the two males that were in the common room. Seeing who it was, fear gripped the older of the two.

"M-Mom? W-Wait, I can…"

" **YOU BAKA!** " she said and launched herself, tackling her fourteen year old son. She began to wail onto him, ignoring the fearful young Uchiha in the room. It was all in the day of the Namikaze family.

 _ **XXX**_

A bruised Naruto sat with his now calm mother at his side. Sasuke sat across from them. Before the beating his mother gave him, Sasuke requested training so that he could get revenge. He heard on the streets that he was Itachi's equal. While completely untrue, Naruto was one of the few who could fight Itachi on an equal playing field. Naruto spared with Itachi of very few occasions and also had a few victories. He knew what the villages were talking about when he defeated Itachi during the Chunin exams.

After a while, Naruto did answer Sasuke. The 'no' was met with the out coming explosion from the young Uchiha.

"What do you mean no?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You came here to me because everyone still talks about the fight in the Chunin exams. I only beat Itachi due to luck. Besides, I don't think you really know the path you want to walk." Naruto said calmly. This only infuriated Sasuke.

"What do you know about me?! You didn't have to watch the bodies lay there in pools of blood! You didn't have to relive how your brother killed every member of your family! _**You know nothing!**_ " Sasuke shouted. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with an expression. That when he spoke.

"I was six years old when I watched the Kyūbi no Yoko impale my father and mother. Three years later, due to the fact that my father was the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, an asshole by the name of Deidara, blew up my teammate and best friend. A week ago, your brother slayed people I considered a second family. You think I don't want to get revenge?" Naruto asked, surprising Sasuke.

"So why won't you help me?" he demanded.

"Because I know what darkness awaits those who only wants revenge. I have seen it. I've seen people who have sacrifice everything just to get revenge. You know what happened to those people? They are either dead or soulless. Are you willing to give up your soul just to kill Itachi? Do you think your family, your clan, will accept you in the afterlife? Are ready to face their judgment for your actions? I'm betting that you haven't." Sasuke was shocked silent by what he said. He wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Naruto stood and looked at the young Uchiha.

"Grieve for your clan Sasuke. Remember all the good you got when you had them. Your revenge can wait." He said. Sasuke glared at the blond before storming out of his place. Naruto sighed at that and wondered if he caused any change of the worst. That's when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing son. Hopefully, your words got to him." Kushina said.

"Me too. Auntie Mikoto wouldn't want him or Itachi to kill each other. If only Sarutobi could control the masses…" Naruto said with a low growl.

"This isn't all on Sarutobi." Kushina argued.

"Yes it is. He did nothing to support the Uchiha when everyone blamed them for the Kyūbi attack. He did nothing to end the divide the Nidaime caused. I had to find out about everything by accident. If he had come to me sooner, we could have avoided this." Naruto argued back.

"All right but did you have to treat him like that? He was like a grandfather to you. Don't you think that you were too harsh with him?" she asked. Naruto grumbled in frustration but he understood what his mother was talking about.

"I'll apologize after my two years are up. Maybe when I come back, he probably would have a spine again." Kushina sighed and realized that was the best that she would get out of him. That's when she remembered what he just said and was very happy.

"So you accepted Toshiyuki-sama's offer? That's great! After what happened in the capitol, I thought the gap was too far. I'm happy and proud that you decided to accept his offer."

"Yeah, it was the best decision. We do need to bridge that gap. I just hope I'm not going to be a gopher for the guy." Kushina just smiled and pinched her son's cheeks.

 _ **XXX**_

The next afternoon found Naruto in a training field. Earlier in the day, he had dealt with some investments he made, brought some ninja gear and set up something at the bank. With everything done, he decided to do some training and relax with his family before leaving. He knew that his mother would throw him a going away party with all the people he considered friends and family. He was only going to do light training because he knew his mother would kill him if he did anything heavy.

After taking a breath, Naruto made his way to the boulder, which had the top half lopsided. He observed the damage and was pleased a little.

' _I'm getting there. My cut was almost flawless. Some training and the Oto no Kazeken with cut clean.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto was about to try again when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around to find his stalker. When he did, he tossed a small stone with some speed at the person. It hit dead on and a small squeak was heard, followed by a thud of someone falling out of a tree. Whatever Naruto hit was quickly to its' feet and was instantly in his personal space.

"What the hell Naruto?! That freaking hurt!" the female girl shouted. Naruto just sighed and looked down at the eight-year-old girl that glared at him. Her red hair was in two braids and her blue eyes bore into him. She was wearing a dark blue kimono, biker shorts, knee high socks and sandals. Naruto just gave her an annoyed look.

"Why were you spying on me Naruko?" Naruto demanded.

"Was that your Oto no Kazeken?" Naruko asked, ignoring his demand. Naruto just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did Kami curse me with an imoto like you?" Naruto muttered. Naruko's cheeks puffed out and she threw a low kick at his shin. Naruto easily checked the kick. "What do you want imoto?"

"I want you to teach me the Oto no Kazeken." Naruko stated.

"For the fiftieth time, no."

"Why not?!"

"Did we forget the last time you used a deadly jutsu irresponsibility?" Naruto pouted and refused to look at her brother. She turned back to him angry.

"It was only that one time. Why do you keep bringing up that up?" Naruko asked.

"Because you are still acting like it was no big deal. You were lucky, _very lucky_ , no one was in the path of that shuriken. Your _uncle_ should have known better when he showed you that jutsu." Naruto explained.

"At least he teaches me something! What have you and mom ever thought me!" she shouted.

"If I remember correctly, you called fuinjutsu, our clan's legacy, worthless. You didn't wish to learn mom's kenjutsu style or my taijutsu style." He said with annoyance. Naruko was boiling with rage at her brother's attitude.

"Fine! I hope you stay in the capitol! Baka-aniki!" Naruko shouted and stormed off. Naruto felt a sting of pain when Naruko said that to him. He loved his sister very much but her attitude was something he would not accept. Naruko seem to believe that because she was the vessel of the Kyūbi no Yoko, she was entitled to respect. She felt that she held the beast that nearly destroyed the village at bay, so people should be grateful to her. It was something she learned from her uncle. That uncle's name was Shimura Danzō.

Why Hiruzen did not end Danzo's life, he would never know. In his mind, Danzō was a cancer that would spread if he wasn't cut away. Naruto saw him as a hypocrite and a liar. He talked about doing everything for Konoha but it was all for him. He was no patriot in his mind.

Naruto didn't feel like training anymore and left to get some ramen.

 _ **XXX**_

Hiruzen looked out the window of his office. He watched as everyone went about their day. It was peaceful and joyous. They would never know what he did to keep that peace. A week ago, he made such a decision. It hurt him deeply but it had to be done. It was what he told himself but it was all a lie. It was a lie because he allowed it to happen. He may not have ordered it but it happened under his watch. These were to words of his successor's son.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." Hiruzen said. His door opened and in entered three people. When he saw who it was, he was not happy. "What can I do for you three today?" The three, knowing the Hokage since childhood, noticed the icy tone he used. They ignored it but were cautious of what might happen if they push him.

"We wanted to know about young Namikaze's plans. We know that he is making his way to the capitol and will be under Toshiyuki-sama's command. Do you know anything about what he would be doing?" the lone female asked. This female was Utatane Koharu.

"I have no idea. We are not on speaking terms." Hiruzen said.

"Can you speak to his mother then?" the elder man asked. His name was Mitokado Homura. "We would like to know just what his role is going to be."

"You can do that yourselves. I have no idea what Naruto would be doing and I am curious as to why you even care." That's when the man with one arm and bandages covering half of his face stepped forward. This was Shimura Danzō.

"The actions made of the night of the Uchiha massacre were the right decision. Do not question it and do not focus on what the boy did. His solution would not have made it better." He said.

"So you say. However, I know that the only reason you do not believe that is because what the Uchiha would have gained and what we would have lost. It believe that everyone would have gotten what they wanted and Naruto figured it out. The only reason that you are scared is because he was able to pull it off. Would it have interfered with your plans?" Hiruzen asked mockingly.

"What the Uchiha was planning was treasonous. They had to be dealt with, not rewarded, Itachi did his duty." Danzō argued.

"And all it cost was the childhood of his brother. At least with Naruto's deal, bridges could have been mended. All you can see is your own agendas." Hiruzen spat. The room feel silent at that. Hiruzen recomposed himself before taking a seat behind his desk. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. You may see your way out." The elders were not happy, especially Danzō. They all turned and walked out of the Hokage's office.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto laughed as the Haimaru Sankyodai piled all over him, much to the ire of their owner, Inuzuka Hana. The two chunin never seem to get along, even as teammates. If you asked Naruto, Hana was jealous of his awesomeness. If you asked Hana, Naruto was an entitled brat. If you asked anyone else, they were just flirting with each other.

"Don't you have to be on your way?" Hana demanded.

"Geez, what's up your butt? You still made that they like me instead of attacking me? What can I say, I'm just that loveable." Naruto boasted.

"Please, you wouldn't know what love is if it bit you in the ass." Hana stated.

"Right, I'm not loveable like you're not a tsundere." Naruto said mockingly. Fury erupted in her eyes.

"I've told you a dozen damn times **THAT I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!** " Hana roared. Watching the argument, Kushina and Inuzuka Tsume, mothers and best friends, were all smiles

"I swear, only your pup can rile her up like that. She might have softer features but she's an Inuzuka." Tsume joked.

"Were we ever this bad? I don't remember us being this bad." Kushina said.

"Well, one of us would have thrown a punch by," Tsume was cut off when Hana punched Naruto in the jaw. "Huh, it is just like us." Tsume said with a smirk. Kushina giggled before moving to save her son.

"Naruto, you should get going." She said, cutting in, stopping whatever he was planning. Naruto glared at Hana but ignored her and the pain to focus on his mother. The two embraced each other for a while before they pulled away.

"Do your best and come back in one piece. Also, contact me every chance you get or I am coming to find you." Kushina warned him.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Don't worry, two years are going to fly by and I'll be back in no time." Naruto said with a smile. He then turned to Hana. "Maybe you'll be more lady-like and less tsundere."

"You son of a bitch!" Hana shouted and threw a punch. Naruto dodged, flipping over her and taking off out the gates. Hana noticed something on her shoulder before it exploded, covering her face in orange paint. This made her scream and take off after him.

"Oh yeah, just like us." Tsume said through her laughter. Kushina and the bystanders were laughing as well. Watching from her hiding spot, Naruko watched with some sadness. She quickly forgot about that and went to do her own training.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Glossary**_

 _ **Kyūbi no Yoko**_ – Nine-tailed Demon

 _ **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**_ – Konoha's Yellow Flash

 _ **Imoto**_ – Little Sister

 _ **Aniki**_ – Big Brother

 _ **Oto no Kazeken**_ – Sonic Wind Sword

 _ **Haimaru Sankyodai**_ – Three Haimaru Brothers


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a clear day in Hi no Kuni. There wasn't a cloud in sky and the wind blew cool, making the day comfortable. It was the perfect weather to take a stroll in. It was a stroll that a young man was enjoying right at this minute. He was walking on the road, a pack strapped to his back. His spiky blond hair whipped a little in the wind. His blue eyes just looked ahead and were focused. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, a black undershirt and an orange happi jacket with black trim. The symbol of the Uzumaki clan was stitched on the back.

He walked along the path until he got to a hill. He looked ahead to see something that made him smile. It was a village, one that he hadn't seen in two years. It was the village of his birth, Konohagakure no Sato and he was Namikaze Naruto. The fifteen and a half shinobi was happy to return home. His two year contract with Toshiyuki-sama was up and it was time to return home. Seeing that his home was just some steps away, Naruto continued on his way.

As he walked, Naruto thought back to the two years away from the village. He had done a lot of good as Toshiyuki-sama's personal shinobi. His main duties were to deal with dangers that threatened Hi no Kuni. That meant he had to deal with those threats and end them. It earned him the name ' _Tomaranai-ryoku_ ' due to his Oto no Kazeken. He ended a lot of lives with his personal jutsu. While it made him feel a certain way, Naruto knew that he was doing good work as it protected those he cared about.

Still, he longed for the comforting words of his mother. She always had a way to make him feel better. If it wasn't for the encouraging words in her letters, he probably wouldn't have made it. He couldn't wait to see her and his bratty sister. He wondered what had changed in his home village.

 _ **XXX**_

The group were huffing a puffing as they ran around the Konoha academy. They had been at it since morning due to the fact that someone decided to say the words that no one should have said, especially to her. They all groaned as they did their fifth lap around the school. They were so tired and a few stopped to rest. That's when a loud voice was heard.

"Did I tell you to stop running?!" the voice shouted. They quickly continued, not wanting to face her wrath. The wrath that they did not wish to face was that of Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The now instructor was wearing a blue hitai-ate with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. She also wore a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Her eyes glared at her students as they continued to run.

"Call me a tomato will they? I'll run them into the ground." Kushina muttered.

"You know, when you show them that still gets to you, it only makes them do it more right?" a voice said. Kushina stood still after hearing that voice. It was a voice that she had not heard in two years. She slowly turned to face the voice and saw that person she so wanted to see again.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked softly.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Naruto said. Kushina just vanished from her spot and ensnared her son in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto winced a little but embraced his mother in a very touching scene. The students who watched the scene were curious about it while others saw this as their chance to escape. They got about two steps before several chains burst out of Kushina's back and ensnared them. Kushina did not release her son and Naruto just chuckled amused.

 _ **XXX**_

Mother and son sat in a secluded spot as they conversed. Kushina shared her lunch with her son as they talk. Kushina looked at her son and showed a little concern.

"Are you sure that you're alright? I know talking through letters doesn't compare to face to face conversation." Kushina said.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. Your letters and you sending Ero-oji did help a lot. Truth is, I just think about dad and what he would say to me." Naruto said. Kushina smiled and put a caring hand on his cheek.

"He would be very proud of you. You have become a very splendid ninja. I am also very proud of you. My son, in the bingo book, the ' _Tomaranai-ryoku_ '." Kushina stated, making him blush. Naruto then looked at his mother.

"So, how did you become an instructor? From what I was told, you're not just an instructor but you are the instructor of the advance class? Did things go back to the original system?" Naruto asked.

"Not that they had a choice in the matter. It started when I confronted a chunin instructor name Mizuki…"

 _***Flashback***_

" _So, do you get why I am concerned?" Kushina asked. She was sitting across from Naruko's instructor, Mizuki. She was concerned because of the tests that Naruko had been hiding from her. She found them and confronted her daughter. Naruko was flippant about it and Kushina grounded her. After calming herself, she noticed that there were marks on her papers. It was as if someone erased her answers. She spoke with her daughter who would admit that she was being sabotaged. Kushina decided to get to the bottom of it._

" _I understand your concern but I don't really think that Naruko is being sabotaged. She has been saying that for quite a while. She's excellent when it comes to jutsu and combat but she just isn't that intelligent when it comes to tests." Mizuki explained._

" _Perhaps you are right but I believe that her thoughts are correct. I observed the tests. It looked like someone erased her answers after she took them. She pressed so hard on the paper that that even the eraser could not erase the original answer. Someone is trying to sabotage my daughter." Kushina stated._

" _Is that so? Well, if you give me the tests, I will talk with the headmaster and my fellow instructor about this. If Naruko is indeed being sabotaged, we will not allow that to stand." Mizuki said with a smile._

" _Thank you very much," Kushina said with a smile. "but that won't be necessary." Mizuki suddenly got very confused and Kushina got very serious."You see, I've already showed this to the headmaster and your colleague, Umino Iruka. In fact, he seemed really surprised that I made such an accusation considering that he graded Naruko's papers. He then told me that he handed those graded papers to you." Kushina could see the change in Mizuki's demeanor instantly. "So tell me, how long have you hated my daughter?" Kushina demanded. Mizuki flipped the table and reached for a kunai but Kushina smashed the table to splinters and pierced Mizuki's shoulder joints and knee caps with her_ _Kongō Fūsa. Mizuki screamed in pain as the door opened to reveal three jonin. Mizuki turned to Kushina and sneered._

" _Your monster child shouldn't even be a shinobi." he spat._

" _That's original. Well, too bad for you she's going to keep on being a shinobi while you're going to rot in jail." Kushina said. She let Mizuki fall and disengaged her Kongō Fūsa. She didn't even look back as the jonin collected him._

 _***Present***_

"After that, a council meeting was called. Hiruzen did an investigation into the academy and found things that made him sick. He decided to do a total overhaul of the academy due to the corruption. The civilian council attempted to fight it but I shut them down with help of the shinobi council. I offered my services to instructor and got them to change how the academy works. We already got results." Kushina said.

"Yeah, I heard about that in the last Chunin Exams. Three teams from Konoha all became chunin after the exams. You guys must have really prepared those guys for the exams. Old man Tsuchikage wasn't exactly happy. It probably didn't help that I mocked Kurotsuchi a little." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kushina joined in as she had run in with the mouthy little brat. That's when Naruto got serious.

"So, I heard about Naruko. Want to tell me about that?" he asked. Kushina just sighed.

 _ **XXX**_

A young girl walked towards her home after the academy. Her blue eyes kept forward because if she looked at any of the villagers, she would get their dirty looks. She didn't really care what they thought about her anymore. In her mind, they should all be thanking her for keeping their fear at bay. They should also be thankful because she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. She was Namikaze Naruko, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

The red-haired ten year old was wearing a short-sleeved, dark blue kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark blue short skirt and black stockings that stopped at her thighs. She just continued on to her home, ignoring everyone's gaze. As she arrived home, she entered the home and noticed a pack she never seen before. She also heard her mother talking with someone. She made her way toward the kitchen where she saw someone talking to her mother.

"Naruto?" Naruko asked. The older teen looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Well, it looks like you grew a little since I've been gone." Naruto said. Naruko walked up to the two.

"When did you get back from the capitol?" Naruko asked.

"Got back today. I went to visit mom at the academy. We talked, ate lunch and I waited for her so that we could walk home." Naruto answered.

"And neither of you waited for me?" Naruko asked with a tone. Naruto just sighed while Kushina gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"Considering the fact that I have attempted to walk home with you on several occasions and you have disregarded me, you have no room to complain. If you want me to be honest, I thought you meet with your 'oji' after class like always." Kushina explained with a hard edge. Naruko had the decency to look ashamed at that. Naruto just sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to home to get some sleep. I'll visit the old man tomorrow." Naruto said and began to make his exit.

"Hey wait a minute, you're just going to go home and not even talk to me?" Naruko asked.

"Yes and I'll tell you why. One, I am tired and I need to just pass out on my bed. Two, I know that you will just nag me about teaching you my move. No doubt you ' _oji'_ gave you a bingo book and you read my profile. The final reason, I'm not in the mood to argue with you or speak with you after what I heard." Naruto explained. With that said, Naruto walked out of the house and closed the door. Naruko turned to look at her mother and just saw her disappointed look before she got up to make dinner. Naruko huffed in annoyance before making her way to her room. She had practice to get to.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto opened the door to his place and turned on the lights. He saw that his place was cleaned and mentally thanked his mother. He made his way to his bed and fell onto it. He let out a groan of relief as he got comfortable. He laid there for a while before he turned to look at his nightstand. He had a couple of pictures on it that made him smile. There were a lot of them, memories that he didn't want to forget. From his birth to his time in the military police, there were just so many happy memories. There were also sad ones as friends that he lost were also on his night stand.

He turned away from the pictures and looked up at the ceiling. Naruto was just thinking about what was next for him. When he was a genin, he wanted to be like his father. When he joined up with the military police, he wanted to protect the villagers. When he was under the employ of Toshiyuki-sama, he wanted to protect Hi no Kuni. He had done those things but now what was there for him to do now. He was not really an ambitious person. Unlike his parents, he had very lofty goals in life. He really just wanted to be a ninja, marry someone he loved, have some kids and teach them how to be ninja. Simple but it was what he wanted out of life.

Still, he wondered what he could do until that time. There was the ANBU but that wasn't something he was interested in. He could reform the military police but that just didn't feel right. With a sigh, Naruto just closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruko barely dodged the kick and threw a sloppy counter. The smile on the teen's face just pissed her off more. She continued to attack but she was not hitting her target.

"That's enough." A voice said. The two stopped and Naruko dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She was breathing hard. She looked at her training partner and gave him a harsh glare due to the fact that he was still smiling. The owner of the voice walked up to the kneeling Naruko and looked at her with his lone eye in disappointment. She refused to look up to him.

"I thought I trained you to hide these emotions? You will only hinder your progress if you allow such trivial things to bother you." He said with a tone.

"Look Danzo-oji (uncle), I'm in no mood for your emotions lecture crap! I'm not in the mood at all!" Naruko exclaimed. The man gave no expression that her attitude bothered her. He looked at her training partner and the pale skinned boy vanished. Danzō turned his attention back to Naruko.

"The only thing that annoys you like this is either your mother or your brother. Seeing your actions, I'm betting that it is the latter. So, Naruto has returned?" Danzō asked.

"Yeah, he's back and he's an even bigger tool than he was before he left. Apparently, he isn't happy with how I've been acting. Someone must have told him something, probably my mom." Naruko complained, muttering her words. Danzō just listened but he was more interested in the returning elder Namikaze. He had his spies keep an eye on the boy and even try to sabotage him but that would end in failure. The boy had developed enough clout that if he even tried to deal with him, he would not get away with it. Danzō could not deal with Naruto by normal means. He would have to plot accordingly.

"You need not concern yourself with Naruto. You are farther ahead of your peers and you do not need the acknowledgment of your brother." Danzō said.

"But I would be invincible with his Oto no Kazeken (Sonic Wind Sword) and the Rasengan! You said yourself, I'm the tip of Konoha's spear! That's the strongest part of the spear! You're the only one who sees that." Danzō was pleased to hear her say these words. Naruko would be Konoha's greatest weapon.

"Perhaps you should master the Rasengan first. Have you convinced your mother to show you the jutsu?" Danzō asked.

"Pftt, no. She told me I'm not ready for such a move. So, I took the scroll for it." Danzō did not say anything and waited for her to continue. However, she did not continue.

"And?"

"Well, I haven't been able to open it. I thought that my blood would open it but it didn't. Then mom caught me." Naruko said with a pout. Danzō again did not show any expression. He figured that Kushina took percussions to stop such a task. Danzō just looked at his charge.

"Take a breath and we will return to your training shortly." Danzō said. Naruko nodded and sat there for a while. Danzō walked away from his protégée with his thoughts. He needed to be prepared for anything that the elder Namikaze strength.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto awoke the next day a bit more refreshed. He had some people he wanted to reunite with today but he also had some important business that he had to deal with. The first was to see the Hokage and the second was to meet with several clan heads. He quickly ate and got dressed before leaving his home for the Hokage tower. As he made his way through the village, people greeted him and welcomed him back. Naruto greeted them all and kept moving. That's when he heard something that sounded like squealing. He turned to see several young girls giving heart eyes at a boy with a weird haircut.

Naruto looked at the boy they were gushing over and recognized who it was. The last Uchiha had certainly grown up since he last saw him. He hadn't changed that much but he could see that he thought highly of himself. He must have been looking at him too long because Sasuke seem to feel his eyes on him. Sasuke looked at him and he saw that he clearly recognized him if the scowl on his face was any indicator. He watched as the boy turned his nose at him and walked off.

Naruto looked at his retreating from with a smirk and continued on his way to the Hokage tower.

 _ **XXX**_

Hiruzen sat behind his desk and looked at the portraits of all the Hokages, including his own. Lost in his own world, he focused on the portrait of his successor, Namikaze Minato. He truly wished that he was still alive. He knew that with him still in the world of the living, peace would have lasted a bit longer. It would have been a long lasting peace. That wasn't the case anymore and Hiruzen could feel that the conflict would be returning very soon.

His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary called, letting him know that Namikaze Naruto had arrived. Hiruzen told her to let him in and the turned to face the young man who just entered. When he saw him, he could have sworn that he was looking at a copy of his father. He even moved like him a little. He quickly hid his shock and focused. He also prayed for he remembered the last time the two spoke.

"Welcome home Naruto. You have been missed these last two years." Hiruzen said.

"Maybe by you old man but I think your old teammates and the mummy weren't. I'm guessing that they aren't happy that I'm back." Naruto said.

"You don't make it easy on them Naruto and I have to hear about it." The Hokage said with a sigh. He ignored Naruto's attempt to rile him and returned to the topic of conversation. "So, how were things in the capitol? I have gotten reports of your accolades."

"From my mom apparently. There were days that it was hard but mom's letters and Ero-Sennin's (Pervy Sage) visits. So, despite everything that I did, I'm all there. Are you worried about my mentality? It isn't because of our last talk?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be honest, I thought that way. However, you seem to have let that go. Or am I wrong in my thoughts?"

"I'm still not happy. I think you should have waited for me. Still, it happened and it's in the past. I can't do anything about it and just moved forward. So, I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are."

"I would like that." Hiruzen said with a smile. He then pulled out three scrolls from behind his desk and pushed it forward toward him. Naruto looked at each scroll with curiosity. "The scroll on the right is the deed to the building that you wanted. I'll admit that I'm curious about why you want that building. The scroll in the middle is the funds from the bounties that you have collected during your time abroad. It includes the bounties you collected on Gantetsu of Iwa, Hoki of the Watari and Kagura of Konoha." That name made Naruto think back.

When he came across Kagura, she was in the company of some arms-dealers. He managed to break-up their buy but failed to capture the ring leader. He continued to mess with the deals and that brought out Kagura. He knew her and she knew him. It was a hard battle. He was nearly killed several times due to her knives. He gave as good as he got however and stayed in the fight. The battle lasted almost an hour. It came down to his mastered Oto no Kazeken. Kagura did not survive and he wouldn't have either if the daimyo's soldiers didn't find him.

His attention went back to the Hokage who was about to tell him about the third scroll.

"The scroll of the left is your promotion papers. Congratulations Naruto, you are now a Tokubetsu jonin." Hiruzen said. Naruto grinned at that but he was confused.

"Not full jonin? That'll change real quickly. Well, if that's all, I'm going to take a look at that building I brought. I got meetings with several clan members today." He said. He took his scrolls and walked out of Hiruzen's office. Hiruzen just watched as the blond walked away and couldn't help but feel a little weight come off his shoulders. He looked at Minato.

"Your son might just be the answer I've been thinking about."

 _ **XXX**_

Sasuke just ignored every one of his fan girls and others in the class. Class would be ending soon and then he didn't have to deal with any of them. He'd go back home and do some real training. He was a little annoyed today due to the fact that he saw Naruto again. He never let it go when he refused to train him. He didn't need to grieve. He needed to get justice for his clan, for his family. He would truly grieve for them later. Either way, he didn't need the son of the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage. He would find the strength on his own.

As he waited for the bell, he heard a commotion at the top of the class room. He recognized the voices as that loud mouth, Inuzuka Kiba, and an equally loud, Namikaze Naruko.

"Why would I care if my brother was at your home?" Naruko demanded loudly.

"I know you don't care stupid. I just wanted to know if you knew why. You're always stalking him because he doesn't pay you any mind. It's mostly your fault but hey, that's for you to deal with." Kiba said mockingly. Naruko shot up in a rage.

"Shut up mutt! I don't care what you think and I don't care why my brother was at your families' home! He's probably getting recruits for the damn military police!" she roared. That statement got everyone's attention, especially Sasuke.

"What are you taking about?" Kiba asked.

"When he was a part of the military police, he always talked about getting your clan and fat boy's clan as members. I didn't care and didn't want to know about it." Naruko argued. However, the fat boy comment, enraged Choji and she was suddenly attacked. Hearing the noise, Iruka came in to break it up. As he did, Sasuke was in deep thought about what was just said. Was Naruto trying to reform the military police? This needed some investigating.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto entered his backyard, a little exhausted for today's activities. After leaving the Hokage tower, he went to the old building where the Konoha Military Police was. It was in rough shape but he felt that he could get it up and running within the next few months. His other part of this actually went well. He had a meeting with both the Inuzuka and Akimichi clans. He showed them the plan that he was working on with Uchiha Fugaku before his death. The clans were both stunned by the plan and asked for an explanation.

While in the Military Police, Naruto came to Fugaku and his high ranking officers with an idea to heal the rift between the village and their clan. He suggested that they allow some other clan's within the Military Police, showing that the Uchiha were willing to stand together with others. He suggested the Inuzuka and Akimichi for their skills but also for their relationship with the villagers. Fugaku was pleased when he told him that it would also tighten their bonds with those clans. Fugaku agreed with the suggestion and they worked out the details on paper, the paper he showed them today.

The clans were surprised and interested. Each clan head put their stamp on the paper. Naruto was pleased and he couldn't wait to get started. Now, he just wanted to get some food in his stomach and then go and see if he could find his old teammates. However, he would not be getting the chance to do so.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Naruto let out a sigh before turning around to face his sister. She did not look happy. "Do you have any idea what trouble you caused for me?!"

"Hello sister. And how are you today?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Naruko growled at him but didn't charge at him.

"Next time, speak privately about you plans. I had to deal with the mutt and fat boy asking me questions about why you were at their clans." Naruko ordered.

"I'm so sorry for your troubles." Naruto said mockingly. "I'll be sure to keep my plans secret next time. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to make me some ramen."

"So what, you're not going to talk to your sister? Whatever mom told you about my behavior, she's totally blowing it out of proportion." She said.

"So you want to talk? What do we have to talk about? You never wrote any letters to me and even ask how I was doing. I know I did with you, at least every chance I got. What happened to those letters?" Naruto asked. Naruko looked at her feet and refused to look at him. "That's what I thought. I know that you and I haven't had the best of relationships but at least I tried to heal the rift. There comes a time when it becomes useless to try. It is a two way street Naruko, not one."

Naruko just balled her fist up in frustration. She wanted to shout but she couldn't. Everything Naruto told her, it was the truth. Not wanting him to see her shed tears, Naruko just bolted. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was really hoping to have an easy day today.

 _ **XXXXX**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kushina was making dinner when she heard the door slam. She only caught a glimpse of her daughter as she ran upstairs. She heard her door slam and was very worried. She turned off the fire and wiped her hands before heading upstairs. She made her way to her daughter's room and entered without knocking. Kushina saw that her daughter was in tears.

"Naruko, what is wrong?" Kushina asked with worry. She was very surprised when the teary eyed Naruko gave her a dirty look.

"Like you care. It's all because of you that Naruto said those things to me." Naruko stated between sniffles. Kushina was even more surprised by his.

"What exactly are you talking about? What did Naruto say to you that would make you cry?" Kushina asked.

"He told me that he's done with me and it all because I didn't reply to any of his letters. It didn't help that you told him that I was being a brat. What exactly did you tell him mom? Did you tell him that I was a bully? Did you tell him that was arrogant? What did you tell Naruto that made him say those things?" Naruko demanded as she gave her a harsh look. Kushina lost her surprise and gave Naruko a stern look. Naruko, despite her anger, flinched at the look that her mother gave her.

"Let's get something straight young lady. You will respect me in my household. I don't care how angry you are, I will not hesitate to tan your butt. Now, I seriously doubt whatever I told Naruto about your behavior had anything to do with what he said to you. I don't even think that he's actually done with you. However, I can understand how he's feeling."

"Not surprising, you always take his side." Naruko muttered.

"I'm taking his side because he's in the right. I gave you his letters and do you know where I found them? I found them in the trash, unopened. He at least tried to build a relationship with you but because you feel slighting by him, you ignored him. You cannot have it both ways Naruko." Kushina saw that her daughter understood what she was saying but the look on her face showed that she was going to be really stubborn about this. She just sighed and turned to leave.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can sulk if you want but you know that I'm right and your brother is right too." With that, Kushina returned to finish dinner. Naruko just glared at the door that her mother closed. She did know that her mother was right and that her brother was right but she didn't care what they thought. She didn't think that she was that bad and she would always think that. She just sat in her room and sulked like her mother said.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was making his way to the Akimichi clan compound. It had been a week since he started the revival of Konoha's Military Police. Today would be the final meeting between the clans, the selected people that he wanted to run it and a member of Toshiyuki-sama's court. He had proposed the idea to Toshiyuki-sama who was interested. The proof he had thanks to the work of his god-father helped seal any type of funding that he needed. Lucky, he didn't need that much to start. He had made some really good contacts.

Naruto suddenly looked up and sighed as he caught sight of a small bird. Naruto whipped his hand out, sending a kunai at the bird. He watched as the bird exploded into some type of black ink. He pulled the kunai back with the wire that he had attached to it. He was starting to get annoyed with Danzo's surveillance.

He picked up on the surveillance at the beginning of the week. It was a day after his confrontation with his sister. He figured that she must have spilled the beans to him about what he was trying to do. He figured that the old war hawk would have gotten the hint after he dealt with the first two guys but he wasn't and it was getting annoying. This was something that he would have to deal with face to face and soon.

Naruto reached the Akimichi compound. Before he entered the place, he did a few seals.

" _Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin._ (Barrier: Canopy Method Formation)" Naruto called out. An invisible, spherical barrier appeared around Naruto. He expanded it to cover himself and a good amount of the area. He walked toward the main building to meet with the others while a black and white hawk decided to leave the area.

 _ **XXX**_

Danzo was looking at the young boy in front of him. He had just returned to report his failure.

"This is unlike you. Even if he managed to sense your drawings, it would have been simple for you to create more." Danzo said.

"Yes Danzo-sama but he used the Kekkai: Tengai Hojin. I knew that my creations would not get close enough with that jutsu." the ninja said.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Danzo said to his surbordinate. He bowed again and vanished using the Shunshin. Danzo sat in the dimly lit room and showed a little bit of his frustration. He was starting to get annoyed, dealing with Naruto Namikaze. A week ago, Naruko came to him about what her brother was doing. It raised several questions that he decided to investigate. He didn't learn much but he did learn that the boy somehow purchased the land where the old station house of the Konoha Keimu Butai (Military Police Force). Learning that, Danzo set out to learn what Naruto was planning. However, he regretfully underestimated his opponent.

Naruto caught on to his surveillance on day one. He easily saw through his sister, using it as a type of training. His second attempt forced him to up his security. His second agent was actually brought to his doorstep with a note that said ' _Try Again'_. It was why he sent in Naruko's training partner and he was defeated as well. Danzo was getting annoyed and he decided to deal with this himself. The lights went out and Danzo merged with the darkness.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was enjoying his ramen. There was nothing better than ramen, especially Ichirakus Ramen. He especially loved the company in the father-daughter duo, Tenchi and Ayame. The two had always been friends of the family. Naruto loved the ramen since he was a child and would eat there religiously, much to his mother's and father's worry. It also didn't hurt that Ayame was really cute. The two would often flirt with each other and Naruto would have to run when Tenchi came after him. However, it was all in fun and the two welcomed him with smiles.

"So, you're pretty happy today." the fourteen-year-old Ayame said.

"Well, I am eating the food of the Kami (God) with his goddess serving it to me." Naruto explained. Tenchi turned to give Naruto a glare.

"What did I tell you about flirting with my daughter?" Tenchi demanded.

"Just wait old man. You'll be calling me son-in-law soon." Naruto said. Ayame just giggled at his antics. She turned her attention back to Naruto.

"I mean, you seem extra happy. I'm assuming that everything went well?" Ayame said.

"More than well. I got everything ready and I'm confident that it will get pass the council. Once that happens, I can start renovating the old station." Naruto stated.

"You really cared for the Uchiha huh? I remembered when I saw you with those stars on your uniform. You were so happy." Ayame said.

"Yeah and I'm going to do my part to honor them by reinstating their contribution to the village." Naruto said.

"Well, I think you doing a good thing. I don't know if the last Uchiha would be happy though." Tenchi said. Ayame nodded in agreement at that statement. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"You think that he will object to what I am doing?" he asked.

"The boy is nothing but anger. I can understand that he lost his clan but it has not changed him for the better. He might not like the fact that someone else is leading something that his clan led. I would expect him to confront you at some point." Tenchi explained. This made the blond chuckle.

"Let him come. He'll learn that I don't bend that easily." Naruto said. Naruto just ordered another bowl and continued to speak with his friends.

 _ **XXX**_

Sasuke made his way toward the tower. He was not happy about what he just learned from one of those fan girls. The wannabe kunoichi congratulated him about the Military Police being reinstated. Sasuke was very surprised by this and demanded the girl to explain herself. With a bit of fear, she explained what was happening and who was spearheading it. Sasuke stormed off to get to the bottom of this.

Sasuke made his way toward the Hokage's office. He bypassed the receptionist and was about barge in when the ANBU stopped him. He glared at the two ninja and was about to say something when they stepped to the side. One of them opened the door that led him inside. Sasuke entered and walked up to Hiruzen desk. The old kage just looked at the anger that was on Sasuke's face.

"So, you learned of what is being planned? Is that why you have come here today Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked.

"So, it is true? You approved the reinstatement of the _**Uchiha**_ Keimu Butai and gave them _**our**_ building to Naruto Namikaze?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Yes, I did. Naruto presented his proposal and made a very compelling case for its' reinstatement. He paid for the building and has members ready to join. Myself and other members of this council agreed to support this." Hiruzen said calmly.

"How dare you do that?! That was my _**clan's**_ legacy! You had no right!" Sasuke shouted.

"Careful Sasuke, you are bordering on insubordination and you will watch your tone with me. Let me tell you two facts. The Keimu Butai was gifted to your clan by the Nidaime (Second) Hokage. It was never founded by your clan. Another and more improtant fact, is this." Hiruzen said and pushed a document toward Sasuke. Sasuke snatched it off his desk and began to read. The more he did the more surprised he got.

"No, this isn't true." Sasuke said to himself.

"I think not. That is your father's hand writing, those are his words. Together with Naruto, he planned to integrate others onto the Keimu Butai before that horrible event that left you without a family. If you do not believe me, you can speak to Naruto. We are done here." Hiruzen said. Two ANBU appeared and Sasuke saw that they would remove him if he did not comply. With an angry huff, Sasuke tossed the document and stormed out of the office. He decided to listen to Hiriuzen and confront Naruto.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto made his way into his house. After a successful meeting with the Konoha council and his stomach full with ramen, Naruto decided to get a well-deserved nap. However, he would not get the chance.

"NAMIKAZE!" a voice shouted. Naruto turned to see Sasuke land in his backyard. Naruto could see that he was angry. It didn't take him long to figure out why he was here. Naruto just faced him with a neutral expression on his face.

"So, I guess that you heard the news? You got a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"You bet I've got a problem? I don't care about that document you created, that building is on _Uchiha_ land and I have not given you permission to use it." Sasuke stated. This made Naruto scoff at him.

"That's a funny statement kid." Naruto said, angering Sasuke. "I don't need your permission brat. You're not the head of the Uchiha. That belongs to _him_ and due to his actions, he has been removed as clan head. You might be the only Uchiha and next in line but you aren't eighteen and you aren't a jonin. Also, your regent doesn't have a problem with me using the building. Instead of glaring at me, you need to talk to them."

"I'm talking to you! I will never allow you to use that building! It is the _Uchiha_ Keimu Butai and that is how it will stay!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. The _Konoha_ Keimu Butai will be up and running in two months or so. You don't have to be there for it but it will happen. Nothing is going to stop it, not even you." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and looked like he was about to attack. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that. "You really want to do this?" Sasuke said nothing and dashed toward Naruto, prepared to fight. Unknown to either, two shadows watched with interest. One watched with interest while another watched to see Sasuke put into his place.

This were definitely starting to get interesting.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ \- Here's the new chapter. I want to apologize for not typing chapters as of late. I don't have any excuse for that. I kind of lost interest in writing. However, my interest returned because I am dedicated to my reviewers and to my stories. I will finish everything and I will improve as I keep going.

Again, sorry for my lack of reviews. Enjoy the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke charged forward and launched a straight punch at Naruto. The blond just moved out of the way as Sasuke sailed pass him. The last Uchiha did not relent and launched a kick toward Naruto's abdomen. Again, it was dodged without any effort. Sasuke continued to attack Naruto, throwing punches and kicks with amazing skill but Naruto dodged everything without a problem. What frustrated Sasuke the most was the fact that the blond seem to know where he was going to strike.

After five minutes, Sasuke stopped attacking. He was winded and it showed. He was taking deep breaths while Naruto didn't even look winded.

"So, are we done here? I'd like to go in and take a nap. Today has been a tiring day." Naruto said without any care to Sasuke's glare. Sasuke was infuriated and he quickly got to his feet. He did quick hand seals, ending in the 'tora' (tiger) seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Sasuke shouted and launched a continuous flame at Naruto. The blond just stood there and let the flames consume him. Sasuke stopped breathing out flames and watched the flames died down. He was stunned when there wasn't anyone there. There wasn't even ash from a burnt log.

"Not bad kid," Sasuke was scared stiff and spun around to see Naruto standing there.

' _What the, how did he get behind me? Did he substitute with a log? No, he didn't. T-That's, there's no way that was just pure speed!'_ Sasuke thought furiously.

"That was pretty impressive for a nine-year-old. Still," Naruto's hands blurred, ending in the 'tora' seal. Sasuke eyes went wide when Naruto said, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto launched a large ball of fire that was the size of a boulder. It hit a tree and incinerated it. Sasuke could only look on in awe as the tree was reduced to ashes in seconds. Sasuke looked at Naruto with some fear.

"If you want your jutsu to look like that, you have to gather as much of the air around you in your lungs. Once you do that, you mold it with your chakra before firing it. Your mother taught me how to that. Had to learn the 'ryū no kokyū' (dragon breathing) first. That was a bitch." Naruto said. Sasuke was still silent and didn't move from his spot. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked pass him and toward his home. Before he entered, he turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"You should be able to find the 'ryu no kokyu' training in the library. I would look in the old section, if you're interested." Naruto said and walked into his home. It took a few minutes before Sasuke would get out of his shock. He quickly left Naruto's properity, as did the two spectators.

 _ **XXX**_

The next day found Sasuke in class. He was more subdued than usual according to Kiba. He ignored everyone around him, including instructors and his fan girls. He kept going over what happened yesterday in his head. The Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu was the Uchiha's right of passage. Before the death of his clan, he worked daily to do the technique so that his father would notice him. He was so proud that he was able to succeed and the praise he got from his father meant the world. Now, it meant nothing.

Seeing the level of power that Naruto generated with that jutsu, it made him feel weak. It made all the progress that he was doing to get stronger look like a waste of time. It made him realize that he was nowhere close at being at Itachi's level. His ego and pride took a huge hit and it frustrated him. He would normal challenge Naruto again but something in his mind told him that if he were to, Naruto would not go as easy on him like yesterday. Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration.

"Sasuke-kun," a voice called out but the boy ignored it. He heard the girl sigh but he paid it no mind. Meanwhile, everyone looked at Sasuke and wondered what was up with him today.

"Man, Sasuke looks pissed. I wonder who or what angered him." Kiba said. He then looked at Naruko. "What did you do Namikaze?"

"Why are you asking me?" Naruko asked.

"Please, you're the only person in this room who can piss Sasuke off. The both of you are so a like in attitude, it a wonder that you're not going out with each other." Kiba said jokingly. His comment earned him the glares of everyone of Sasuke's fan girls, making his puppy and partner, Akamaru, hide deeper into his jacket. Kiba held his hands up in surrender, making the girls turn toward Naruko. The blond didn't even look intimidated by their glares. She knew that she could wipe the floor with all of them.

"Maybe the Uchiha put himself in a situation that he shouldn't have and realized that he's not as strong as he thinks." Naruko said with a smirk. Sasuke heard her and turned slightly to look at her. He saw her smirk and figured that she was watching him fight Naruto. He narrowed his eyes but he did not answer to the taunt. This did not please Naruko as she wanted a reaction from him. She was about to say something else but Iruka and his assistant entered the class. She decided to hold off taunting Sasuke. She had all day to do so.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto walked around the old police building. He had a lot of memories in this place. He remembered when Tekka had him run errands for the whole building. He remembered doing Yahiro's paperwork when he was too lazy to do it. He remembered the harsh training that Inabi gave him so that he would quit. Through it all, he earned their respect and he became an officer when he was ten. He still had the picture of him, Fugaku, Makoto, his mother and his father when he earned his stripes.

' _That was my proudest moment.'_ Naruto thought happily. However, his happy thoughts turned into sad ones. As he walked through the place, he could still see the outlines of the bodies. It was sad to see all those outlines. It made him angry and he wanted to punch someone. He made his way toward Fugaku's office. He entered the office and an image of the man came to his mind. The strict face of his leader cracked into a small smile upon seeing him. The vision vanished and all there was an mess.

"You don't belong here." Naruto said and turned around. Across the room stood Danzo who was alone. Naruto knew this due to his detection barrier. Danzo said nothing to Naruto for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you attempting to bring up the past?" Danzo asked.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Why bring up the past? The Keimu Butai died with the Uchiha. You are only making it hard for the village to move on." Danzo explained.

"I look at it as honoring the Uchiha for their service to the village. They did keep the village safe from external _and_ internal threats. Because of your actions, the village has become vulerable. I am just correcting yours, the old man's and Tobirama's mistake." the blond said.

"We made no mistake when it came to the Uchiha. It had to be done."

"You keep telling yourself that. Either way, the Keimu Butai has been approved, thanks to my benefactor. Sorry that your guy couldn't change his mind." Naruto mocked. Danzo narrowed his eyes at Naruto at the jab. He knew about Naruto's benefactor and knew that he would never be able to get on that man's good side. He also knew how Naruto got that man to agree to this and wondered how he was able to even get that information. Danzo ignored it and decided to keep his mind on Naruto.

"What is your interest in Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

"Sasuke? What about him?" Naruto asked.

"Do not place coy with me _boy_. You know what I'm talking about. You know what his overall goal in life is, don't you?"

"If you mean his revenge against Itachi, then yes, I know about it. It doesn't concern me and I have no interest in him or Naruko."

"Why not your sister? She is family, is she not? You could be training her to do her duty."

"Her duty?" Naruto asked with an edge in his voice. Danzo ignored the tone and continued.

"She is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox). It is her duty to protect Konoha for its' enemies. She is the tip of the blade and if needed, she will show why we are the strongest village in the Elemental Nations." Suddenly, Danzo felt the end of kunai to his throat. He opened his eye a little to see Naruto's blue eyes. He didn't show it but he was a little surprise at the speed he just showed. He just looked at the boy who held his life.

"I'm going to let you know something and I will only say this once. If you ever, hurt my sister, I don't care how it happens, I will rip your roots from the shadows and make sure that they never take hold again. Now, get out of here. Your presence disrespects the dead." Naruto said. Danzo decided to heed Naruto's words and left, merging with the shadows. Naruto just stood there for a while, calming himself down. He too left the building.

 _ **XXX**_

Sasuke was sitting alone under a tree while his fan girls just watched him with love in their eyes. Sasuke ignored them like he always did. As he ate his lunch, a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see who it was and was instantly annoyed by who it was. Naruko had been attempting to rile him up for most of the day. It only confirmed what he assumed and Naruko was there when he confronted Naruto. She was probably here to try to get him to react again, which so far, he ignored.

"Just going to ignore me all day Sasuke?" Naruko asked with a tone. Sasuke didn't answer and just kept eating his food. Naruko was starting to get annoyed with the boy in front of her. She wanted to rub into Sasuke for his lost but he wasn't even taking her bait. It was starting to get to her and she wasn't about to take it anymore. As Sasuke was about take another bite, Naruko knocked it out of his hand. The move surprised everyone and the whole yard watched with interest.

"Don't act like you're any better than me Uchiha!" Naruko exclaimed. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't care anything about you Namikaze. Your ploy to rile me up has failed so just leave me alone. At least have some dignity and walk away before you embarrass yourself any more than you have." Sasuke stated. Naruko was pissed and reared her fist back to hit him. As she was about to throw it forward, her wrist was caught by someone. When Naruko turned to yell at the person, she was shocked to see her mother. Kushina looked at Naruko with narrowed eyes.

"I would suggest that you listen to Mr. Uchiha. You have embarrassed yourself enough with your actions. For your punishment, you can scrub the halls of the building, all of them." Kushina said. Naruko was about to argue but the glare she received made her think twice. Naruko snatched her wrist away and stormed off. Kushina watched as Naruto stormed off before turning to Sasuke. She made a motion for him to follow her. At first, he was going to ignore her but he remembered just who this person was. He remembered the last person who was rude to her and he was still walking funny.

He got up and followed the head-mistress. They made their way to her office. After a few moments, they arrived at her office. She looked at her asistant.

"Inform Iruka that Sasuke will be late returning to his class." Kushina said.

"Yes ma'am." the female said. Kushina led Sasuke inside and offered him a seat. She took her seat and faced him.

"So, you want to air your grievances about my children? I'll listen but don't expect me to just agree with your attitude. I'll give you Naruko however. She can be a handful." Kushina stated.

I don't care about Naruko. She's just being petty." Sasuke said with a scoff.

"That's funny coming from the child that attacked my son with a fireball." she said. That got the reaction she expect when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"He had no right to take my _clan's_ institution! We were the _**Uchiha**_ Keimu Butai and it should stay that way!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"So Konoha should remain vulerable from internal threats because a Uchiha isn't at the head of the Keimu Butai?" Sasuke sputtered at that. Kushina just sighed at Sasuke before pulling out something. She held out for Sasuke. He took what she was giving and looked at it. He was shocked to see the Uchiha symbol in the middle of a shuriken. It was the symbol that was above the entrance of the station. Sasuke looked shaken at what he was saying.

"These are the bands that everyone on the Keimu Butai is going to wear. You think that my son is trying to take something from you but you couldn't be more wrong. Naruto saw your clan as his second family. He was just as devestated and angry when that event happened. Hell, he could have been arrested for what he said to the Hokage tower two years ago." Kushina explained. Sasuke just looked at Kushina with that still stunned look.

"Naruto is trying to honor your clan by restarting your families' legacy. The least you can do is respect that." Kushina said seriously. Sasuke had nothing to say and stayed silent. "We're done. You have class to get to."

"Yes Uzumaki-sensei." Sasuke said and began to leave when he remembered something. "Sensei, do you have anything on a training exercise called 'ryū no kokyū'?" Kushina raised an eyebrow at that. She then smiled before grabbing a scroll from her shelve. She took it and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Good luck with that training. It took Mikoto-chan two months to master that exercise. However, it will greatly improve your Katon jutsu." Kushina explained. Sasuke nodded and left. Kushina watched him leave. She hoped that her words meant something to him. Only time would tell.

 _ **XXXXX**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasuke burst from beneath the water, taking in a huge gulp of air. He quickly calmed himself and took a few deep breaths. This new training was hard but he wasn't going to give up. He had been using the ryu no kokyu (dragon breathing) exercise for two weeks and while the results were small, there were results. If he continued on this path, it would increase the strength of his Katon (fire release). He only wished that he learned it sooner.

Sasuke looked at the setting sun and began to remember the days he spent training to use the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. He trained until the sun set and into the evening to get it right. He was so happy when he succeeded and the praise his father gave him. Those were some happy times for him. They were gone now, taken by _**him**_.

' _He'll pay for that. I swear he will.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke decided that he rested enough and got back to training.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto entered the mission room. He was wearing a standard Konoha uniform with flak vest. He had a ninjato strapped to his waist. He took a quick look at the assigned people before focusing on the Hokage and elders. He did take the time to greet one of his teachers.

"Raido-sensei, it's been a while." Naruto greeted

"That it has Naruto. I've heard my training helped you during your time aboard." Raido said.

"Yeah it did. Saved my life and the life of those I was guarding." Naruto joked.

"You will have time to converse during the mission." the voice cut in between the two. Naruto just faced the group and gave them the stink eye.

"Sorry that greeting one of my sensei has interrupted the briefing elder Mitokado, elder Utatane. I will strive to be more mindful of where I am in the future." Naruto said, his tone a bit mocking. Both of the elders narrowed their eyes at the young blond for his tone. The son of the Yondaime was not a fan of theirs and vice versa. Neither of them hid their distain for each other.

"That will be enough." Hiruzen said calmly but sternly. It interrupted any argument that might happened. He faced the four shinobi in front of him. "You four have been called upon to back up a team that has run into a bit of trouble."

"Which team is that sir?" Raido asked.

"A team of medic was sent to a town that were having what should have been a small outbreak. However, we received an message for help from the lead medic. Your mission is to back-up the team and figure out what is going on. This mission is a high C- and may upgrade to a low B-rank. Do you accept?" Hiruzen demanded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." the four shinobi said.

"Dismissed." The four bowed and vanished from the room.

 _ **XXX**_

It didn't take the four long to arrive to the village. They walked up to the village entrance to see several kids playing with three large Huskies. Naruto immediately recognized the Huskies and it looked like the three recognized him when they looked at the four. The three wasted no time barking and charging at the young blond. They tackled him and began to lick him all over. Naruto gagged as he was assaulted by the dogs. His cries brought out a young woman who looked at the scene with some bewilderment.

"Mika, Toshi, Iba, stop what you are doing right now!" she shouted. The three Huskies did as they were told and got off Naruto. The blond sat up and the woman instantly recognized him. Seeing him try to wipe drool off himself, made her smile sinisterly. "Well, well, well, I've been thinking of a way to get you back for what you did to me two years ago. Looks like the triplets got my payback for me." She knelt down to her partners. "Good job. Good... job."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said as he wiped off the rest of the drool. "Laugh it up." That's when Naruto looked at her and suddenly was stunned at what he saw. While Naruto knew Hana had much softer features unlike her clansmen, those features were really pronounced as he looked at her now. Even in her chunin flak vest, blue shirt and black biker shorts, she was certainly growing into a woman. Hana looked at him as he was giving her a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that Namikaze?" Hana asked.

"You... you are Hana Inuzuka, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hana answered with curiosity.

"That can't be. You're... feminine. The Hana I knew was a tomboy and a tsundere. Sure, she had softer features but she definitely wasn't feminine." Naruto said. Hana was red in the face after that and glared at one of the triplets when she heard him belly laugh.

"At least I was taller at thirteen!" Hana shot back. This made Naruto frown and quickly stand up. Naruto was very insecure about his height as a kid. Before he left Konoha, he was only four feet, eight inches. He was now five feet, four inches but it still stung that she would bring that up. Naruto was about to fire back when Raido spoke.

"As entertaining as this is, we have a mission to complete." he said. The two decided to stop their fight but by their looks at each other, it was not over. "Hana, where is your leader?"

"He's inside the village leader's home. My other teammates are doing patrol." she explained.

"Patrol?" Raido asked.

"Hakui-sensei cam explain it better than I can." Hana said and led the four to the village leader's house.

 _ **XXX**_

"Bandits?" Raido asked. The shinobi were all in the leader's house with the village leader. Hakui was sitting with them as well.

"Yes, it was something that we discovered after we dealt with the supposed outbreak. It was all an elaborate plan by these bandits." Hakui explained.

"Start from the beginning Hakui" He said.

"When we arrived, we immediately got to work. We discovered that the sick were ingesting their sickness. We checked their crops and their water and found contaminates. We were just lucky that we arrived before there were any fatalities." she explained.

"Did you find out the source?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and it is why we asked for reinforcements. We went to check the crops and water supply when we found the village's cows and horses near the water supply. They were doing their 'business' there. It was why the water and the food made the people so sick. The villagers who showed us where their supply was so confused about how this could happen as their livestock is kept separate from their water. That's when we were attacked by four bandits. We easily defeated and captured them. We have them locked up in a cellar." Hakui said.

"Did you get any information out of them?" asked Raido.

"Some." answered Hana. "With the help of the Haimaru brothers, they gave up the size of their camp and the reason as to why they did what they did. Apparently, they are after so type of gold in a cave this town is built around."

"Wait, they aren't talking about Tenshi-daimyo's gold?" Naruto asked. The shinobi looked confused while the village leader nodded in the positive. "Wow, I can't believe that rumor still exists. Tenshi-daimyo was a greedy leader that stole from his other lords when he was the daimyo of Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire). It's a rumor that he had cache's all over the country. This was during the Warring Clans Era. Still, they really believe that the gold is here?"

"We understand what you mean shinobi-san but there is no gold. We know of the rumors as well and we searched every inch of that cave. We found no gold." the villager leader said.

"Well, I would think so. All that gold was found years ago. This isn't even close to any of the caches." Naruto said. This surprised everyone in the room.

"How do you know about that?" the village leader asked.

"Toshiyuki-sama's daughter loves history. It took us about a week to locate where those caches were. Kid's pretty smart. When we persented it to the daimyo he had a great laugh and told her that it was already recovered. He was impressed though, gave a bit more projects to her just for fun." Naruto explained.

"If all of the gold has been found, why are they trying to drive the villagers out?" Hana asked.

"Because that daimyo wasn't stupid. This area is on a map that he created, leading to false areas to the caches. Those bandits must have a copy of it." Naruto answered.

"If that's the case, they're not going to stop until they check that cave. We're going to have to hit them first. Hakui, does any other member of your team besides Hana have any combat training?" Raido asked.

"Other than Hana, Iō is our only other fighter." Hakui said.

"Alright then, myself and Riichi will scout the camp. Hana, I need you to lead us there." Raido said. Hana nodded and the three headed out to do some recon.

 _ **XXX**_

Sasuke was making his way home after a hard day of training. His progress with the ryu no kokyu was coming along as he was able to increase the output of his Katon jutsu. Sasuke was pleased and felt himself getting stronger. As he made his way through the streets, he was suddenly face to face with Naruko. The blond was surprised to see him but it quickly changed in annoyance. Sasuke was also annoyed with the blond as she had become even more of a pain as usual.

"Well, look who has decided to grace the masses with his presence." Naruko said mockingly.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said and was about to move on when someone stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke was a bit surprised that he did not notice the person. The man looked at him with his lone eye as if he was studying him. Sasuke didn't like the look he was getting and narrowed his eyes at him. The old man noticed the small gleam in his eyes and was a bit concerned. He decided to turn his attention to Naruko.

"Naruko, let us depart. You have yet to master that jutsu." he said.

"Fine Danzo-oji." Naruko said. Sasuke watched as the two walked away. Sasuke watched them and couldn't help but wonder what was that about. It was as if that old man was studying him. He didn't know why but it was upsetting. He never heard the name Danzo before but he promised himself that he would keep his guard up should he come across him again. He continued on his way home. Meanwhile, Danzo was leading Naruko to the training grounds. However, he was curious about what he saw.

' _That gleam in his eye? Was he about to activate his Sharingan? It couldn't be.'_ He thought. He noticed the tell-tale signs of training but what was he training in was a mystery. He would have to double his efforts to make sure that Naruko was ready. While Hiruzen may have faith in that boy, he did not. He knew that Sasuke would one day become an enemy of Konoha. His sword would need to be sharpened should that day come.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto had all his weapon laid out in front of him. He had a few shuriken and kunai. His ninjato he inspected to make sure that it would do the job that he was going to do tonight. Raido, Hana and Riichi returned with the numbers of the camp and it was about twenty strong. They were led by an old samurai who was getting desperate. It looked like they were gearing up for an morning attack on the town. Too bad they wouldn't get the chance.

His attention was taken away when he heard the feet of three K-9's. The Three Haimaru Brother entered the hut and walked up to him this time. Naruto smiled at the three and began to scratch behind their ears, which they all enjoyed.

"If you three are here, then your owner isn't far behind." Naruto said.

"You guessed right." Hana said and entered the room. She leaned on the doorway and looked on as Naruto acted with her partners. "You know, I really get annoyed that they are receptive of you."

"What can I say, I'm loveable to all creatures." Naruto mocked, making Hana roll her eyes. Back in the academy, the two were considered rivals. Many thought that it would be him and Itachi but neither one of them were trying to outdo the other. It was her than Naruto seem to take joy in tormenting. She gave him as much as he gave her. Still, she knew that Naruto was stronger. With the pedigree of his dad, his mom and his godfather, it was no wonder he turned out to be as strong as he was.

"You're insufferable, that's what you are." Hana said.

"Just like old times." Naruto joked. "So, you chose the medical field? I thought for sure you would have joined the tracking teams or something."

"I considered it but I got into taking care of the clan's hounds and I was good at it. It went through the medical course and aced it."

"Well, I glad you found your calling."

"What about you? Are you going to join the ANBU or are you going to run the Keimu Butai? I heard that you've spearhead the revival of that."

"Neither one. The ANBU might have been an option but after what I did those two years, I've kind of wanted to just do regular shinobi missions." Hana straighten up and gave Naruto a look. The blond just chuckled at her. "Don't worry, I'm all up there. I'm not about to pull an Itachi." Hana was about to say something but was interrupted by Raido.

"Guys, we're getting ready to move out. Get you gear ready." He ordered. Naruto quickly put his gear into his pouches and sheath his ninjato. He stood up and made his way to meet up with the others. As he walked pass Hana, the Inuzuka could only worry about the blond. She wondered what he went through the two years in the capitol. She had heard stories about his victories and the moniker than they gave him but it seem that something else happened. She would have to put it on hold for now. They had a mission to complete.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. Here's the newest chapter. It would have been a longer chapter but it would have dragged on. Either way, enjoy the new chapter.**_


End file.
